Unleashed Memories
by Mutsumi-Otohime-Risu
Summary: Hyrule has been brought to peace, but a storm is brewing within the minds and hearts of the two people that made it so. Link finds himself longing for the life he used to know. Time was reversed, yet Link’s memories still linger. Memories of adventure f
1. Forsaken

_Hoshi-Boorei: _

_Hello! This is my first chapter of "Unleashed Memories", a Zelda story. It takes place right after Ocarina of Time...different than Majora's Mask or Wind Waker. My story, so by any road then! I hope you enjoy it! _

_It is a story I started a year or two ago, so it can be a bit elementary at places...I became quite enamored with the Zelda game series at a young age, but Ocarina of Time took my breath away! Can't wait for the next GameCube Zelda Game...looks AWESOME! _

_The name I gave it, 'Unleashed Memories' is inspired by one of my favorite bands, Lacuna Coil. I used to call the story 'The Love of a Hero' but it sounds too...cheesy-romance-story-ish. So! 'Unleashed Memories' it was!  
_

_Thanks SO much for reading!  
_

_. Hoshi-Boorei .   
_

**. Unleashed Memories . . . . **

**Chapter One : Forsaken . . .**   
  
Link awakened from a deep sleep that had lasted three days. He sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes, recalling what had happened last. Ganondorf...four days ago he had defeated the King Of Evil, and now Link had restored the peace and prosperity that now reigned over Hyrule once more. Link had cured Hyrule of the worst things that could plague it. After sitting upon his bed awhile, he slowly walked over to his mirror and glanced at his reflection. He was young again. Navi had departed; Epona had been set free to the world and to roam on Talon's ranch once again, but the part of it that stung most of all was the fact that the friends he made were now all gone. With time's reversal, the people were also brainwashed to their existence in the future they had lived, though they helped him the most in banishing the evil and saving the world. Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and her...Zelda.  
  
Link's mind rushed back to the memories of Zelda and him together. Their meetings had been few and hasty, but Link cherished each one. He sensed Zelda felt the same way. He had fallen in love with her, and now she had to go, to protect the world from evil. Link was left alone in the world, yet he was not. The people he had known forever since that day seven years ago were still around him, but he felt empty still because the people he cherished most were now gone. He remembered the last conversations he had with Zelda three days ago. At that time he was still at his age of seventeen, and so was she. He remembered everything she said there, in the sky above Hyrule after the final battle with the King of Evil, it was as if she was saying it to him again now, and was once again here with him.  
  
"Thank you, Link...thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world...for a time." Said Zelda. Her and Link stood close to each other in the clouds above Hyrule.  
  
"All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing..." said Zelda breaking off and looking below to the land below her.  
  
"I was so young...I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes...you must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door Of Time...however, by doing this, the road between times will be closed."  
  
She raised her vivid blue eyes to meet Link's.  
  
"Link, give the ocarina to me...as a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it." murmured Zelda holding out her hand to Link. Link looked at Zelda, and then to the ocarina in his hand. He hesitantly handed it to her, and she put her hand on his for a moment before holding taking it fully into her grasp.  
  
"When peace returns to Hyrule...it will be time for us to say good- bye..." she murmured. Link let go of the ocarina and Zelda's hand, and Zelda now held it close to her, her eyes full of sadness.  
  
"Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time. Home...where you are supposed to be...the way you are supposed to be..."  
  
She now held the mythical ocarina to her lips. She began to play Zelda's Lullaby and she closed her eyes. Link thought at that moment, she was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on, those moments in the clouds...meaningful and bittersweet, but Link cherished them with all his heart. She opened her eyes to see him one last time as he was engulfed by a magic crystal and transported through time and to his the Temple Of Time to perform his last task for Hyrule. As Link's consciousness drifted through the magic void, he heard her voice say a bittersweet goodbye.  
  
"Thank you, Link...Good-bye..."  
  
Link came back to reality only to find wetness on his cheeks that seemed as though it would not stop. Reality was cold, he knew he needed to come to that conclusion, but he just didn't know how. Maybe he just needed time until he decided. Link stepped outside into the warm night of the Kokiri forest. The fireflies glittered above as they always had and always will. Link lingered there a minute...at one time this was all he knew, all he had lived. It had seemed a paradise to him. Now he desired more, since he had felt more, and the pain of this small town was like a knife in his chest, twisting ever so slowly towards his heart. Here he would never change, never learn, never live. True, here you never die, but in a whisper of truth through a twisting lie, to be immortal here was to be nothing.  
  
Link wiped his tears away with his small hand, and climbed down the ladder onto the soft earth below. He ran with a fury towards the vines that grew behind Mido's house up above the village towards the Lost Woods. He needed to go somewhere wide open and free. The Lost Woods should do, for it is all he could have now. He was again sealed in this comfort of a prison where it was your death to leave. Not at the hands of the Kokiri, but at the hands of his own being. Link was again a Kokiri and was not to leave without the permission of destiny. Link stood in a still glade upon a stump, and pulled his fairy ocarina from his tunic. He held it to his lips and began to play The Song of Time. It was a small reminder to Link of the days of old when that song meant a great deal to play, and when he meant a great deal, but now served as a comforting memory. Yes, the people of Hyrule remembered that Link had saved them, but it seemed faded and indistinct, for now that time had been changed back, no one remembers all Link had done. Time had been reversed back for a final time, and Link's accomplishments had been forgotten by all, save for Link's and the Sage's memory.  
  
"Hello Link! What brings you to our glade?" asked a curious voice from behind him on the stump above. It was one of the forest's Skull Kids who had appeared there.  
  
"Huh!? How long have you been standing there!?" Link demanded.  
  
"Oh please! Do not be so hostile Link! Now, I applaud you on you performance! Enlighten me! What was that enticing melody you just played, pray tell?" inquired the Skull Kid flipping down off his stump perch to where Link was nestled, to examine his ocarina.  
  
"It...it's nothing. Just a song I know."  
  
"Now Link...is there something any of us Skull Kids did to make you act as such? You seem cross." questioned the Skull Kid skeptically.  
  
"I'm just not in the mood for talking to anyone right now...it is not you. Please don't feel offended. I just, well...need to be alone now. Good- bye Skull Kid."  
  
"Good-bye then Link. Have fun." said the Skull Kid mockingly as he flipped backwards twice and disappeared into the magic void of the forest. Link rose from his stump, setting out for home.

_Hoshi-Boorei:  
  
Thanks for reading my first chapter! It is appreciated! Please leave me your advice and check out my next chapter! Arigato!_


	2. Harassed

_Hoshi-Boorei:  
  
Hooray! My second chapter! Confusing to get it up, but I think that I (hopefully) have it all sorted now! Thanks!_

_You will notice that I like to really dig into the lives surrounding the characters. I sit there and delve into thoughts  
of what it would be like to live in Kokiri Forest, or in Hyrule.  
  
It really is quite funny when you watch me play, as I will make my game an  
elaborate 'play'.  
  
I'll create dialogues that aren't really there between the characters, give it some drama! Saria & Link can talk about the fireflies, Zelda & Link can profess their undying love for each other, Darunia can complain about is  
rock hard fl-abs...it's like playing dolls really.  
  
I'm such a dork! Oh well! I'm just all sixes and sevens you know, and darn  
proud of it too!  
  
Anyhow, enough of my waffling on! I'm not going to skive it any longer, really! Well, you'll be getting aggro on me soon enough if I don't pack it  
in! To the story now!  
  
Shufti (take a look) & enjoy! Thanks!  
  
. Hoshi-Boorei ._   
  
. Unleashed Memories .

. . . Chapter One : Harassed . . .

"Link, you stupid oaf! Where have you been all day? The city gathering is in thirteen minutes and I have been looking for you all day you good-for- nothing!" exclaimed Mido as he saw Link approaching. Mido was sitting on Link's porch, and had apparently helped himself to a pomegranate from inside Link's home, as it was obvious from Mido's purple stained fingers and the seeds of which he had at hand. He threw the whole slimy wad Link's feet and insisted that Link go to the town's meeting area at once.  
"Now! Otherwise you shall be punished you filth!" spat Mido as he walked away grumbling about how now he would not be able to properly prepare himself for the meeting to take place. Link looked down at his feet and shook off the remaining saliva covered pomegranate seeds. He turned around and strode up the path towards the city commons in front of the city store. He stopped briefly to wash off the seed stains on his legs and boots, and then hopped across the stepping-stones to the commons. Link made his way through his Kokiri friends and villagers to a deserted stepping stone by himself.  
Mido took his place above the commons atop the bridge. "Sorry I am late fellow devoted citizens...I had some, trash to take care of shall we say, that took me longer than it should have!" declared Mido as he shot a venomous glance at Link. "But now then...we have to take care of the unkemptness of this fine city, and I as your leader command you all, and hear my words, a new law set tomorrow to dispose of all the rocks and unwanted weeds in this city. I hereby...."  
Link decided Mido's new laws for the city were not worth listening to and Link began examining the fish swimming below him in the water. A blue one, a purple one and an orange one began to swarm around a piece of biscuit Link threw into the water, and Link smiled as the purple one stole it and swam away.  
"And I hereby state that I Mido, leader of this fine city---excuse me! Link! Is there any efforts that need to be made to focus your attention to importance...me, and my importance that is!?" exclaimed Mido furiously. "Or do I need to have the citizens take action against you?" finished Mido.  
All eyes now focused on Link in astonishment, Link now blushed a red that rivaled with the color of his bright sash. Link stumbled the words from his mouth as he looked down in embarrassment. "Na-no Mr. Mido...I shall listen." Stuttered Link.  
"Well, then...accompany me up here if you would. Chop-chop! The village doesn't want to wait all day!" said Mido with a mocking gleam in his eyes as Link stumbled to his feet. Link hurried up behind Saria's old house, stopping a moment, not wanting to go back into the eyes of the villagers.  
"Oh Link! We are waiting!" rang Mido's voice. Link stepped forward, and Mido motioned for Link to sit at his feet.  
"Ah! Now Then! Where were we? Ah yes...the Deku Tree declared that we must each one of us perform the duty every hour of bringing him a bottle of water, and pouring it at his feet throughout twenty four hour periods. I shall have my assistant post a copy of the schedule in the shop. And yes...it does require some of us to get up in the middle of the night, but...for our leader's requirements, we shall do it!"  
"But...Mr. Mido...could not we make a reservoir of water for him as the Kokiri before us did for The Ancient Deku Tree when he was a sprout? It works as well-" said Kekichi, a village member.  
"Silence you! Are you questioning my brilliance!? I command we do this, for I-er-the Great Deku Sprout requires fresh, I say, fresh water for his roots!" said Mido.  
"Yes sir, I understand!" replied Kekichi respectfully, appearing quite embarrassed.  
"Well then! I am assuming there are no more questions as to my plans? Good-evening then Kokiri village!" declared Mido as he turned arrogantly towards the winding path to home. And after Mido was out of sight and hearing range, the Kokiri began to chatter and retire towards their homes.  
Link saw Kekichi headed home with slumped figure of embarrassment. "Hey Kekichi...it's alright about Mido. He's not a good person, just a big- headed bully! He does this to everyone. You know that! Someday I believe even the Great Deku Sprout will rise up to make him back down, because people like him never change, and they are never right." said Link soothingly to Kekichi, who had now stopped in his tracks and looked at Link in astonishment.  
"You know, if Mido saw us talking now...he'd know what were saying without even hearing! I must go! I don't want to be bothered anymore! Sorry he did that to you too...I am fine! Thanks for caring...bye." said Kekichi turning leaving Link staring behind him.  
Link decided it was probably time for him to get home also. Sleep seemed to be a perfect antidote, a temporary cure for pain in daily life. But before he went home, he sat on the stepping-stone near the waterfall a short distance away. After a moment Link jumped into the cool, refreshing water. He swam about a bit, and then looked up at the moon. No one was outside at this time, and Link decided he should probably go home also. Link climbed his ladder, humming Zelda's Lullaby to himself as he glanced once more at the lovely silver moon, the sight of which reminded him of Zelda. He then walked into his house and went to bed. He hoped he could sleep long enough for people to forget tonight.  
  
_- - - Thank You! - - -  
  
My second chapter! Hooray! Thank you for reading! Please give me your advice and I hope you will tune in for chapter three! Thanks! _


	3. Dream

_Hi! This is Hoshi! So you came back for a third helping? Thank you! If you've read this far, I am really flattered! _

_If you are a Zelda-obsessed fan like me, I'd love to chat! Write me an email! I don't meet many Zelda fans anymore...so sad! So I'd be glad to hear from you!_

_Well, here is my next installment! Thanks again!_

**. Unleashed Memories . **

** . . . Chapter Three : Awakening Dream . . .**

"Link...Link...wake up. Come to me...come Link." repeated a voice in Link's head. Link lay asleep, beginning to awaken.  
"Link...Link...wake up. Come to me...come Link." repeated the voice, soft and beckoning. But strange because Link was now awake, and the voice seemed to be there in the room with him. He got out of bed, now awake and alert. He ran out onto his veranda, peering into the deep hazy evening.  
It was probably someone making fun of him. But no one was around. They were all asleep. The early gray of morning and fog was hovering about the village. Link turned to go back to bed, thinking it was just a distraction from sleep, invented by his torpid mind. "Link..." said the voice behind Link. Suddenly Link whirled, now face to face with a wispy image on the morning fog. It was a lovely face with blue hair and eyes. She held a harp at hand, and was calling Link. "Link...follow me...we have something to tell you! Follow me!" said the image. Link stepped down off his deck and followed the retreating image. He climbed the vines above Mido's house, and resumed following the figure. It led him through the forest to the Sacred Meadow. "Link...there is danger here...you are not armed. Come to me..." beckoned the voice. Link stepped forward since he was in fact, not armed. Mido had demanded the equipment back in the in the name of the forest, and had locked it away in a chest and hid the key. The image carried Link through the air to the safety of the heart of the Sacred Meadow. She set him down on the transport station, where two more images joined the first. They materialized in front of Link and they began to speak. "Link...we are the three great goddesses of Hyrule. We have a message for you. I am Nayru, Goddess Of Wisdom." "And I am Farore, the Goddess of Courage" said the goddess with green eyes, clothes and hair. "And I am Din, the Goddess of Power." said the goddess with the red eyes, clothes and hair. "Link, we came to earth because we feel human suffering to one who should not feel that. You are as immortal as we, you are a hero, and will forever stand that way in time. Zelda and the Sages did not leave you on earth because you were not worthy...they left you to protect the world while they are in absence. They will be back, we promise you. But our time on earth is short, so we must leave for the heavens soon." said Nayru. "Another thing Link, please do not let yourself feel worthless...this world, and others, require your courage!" added Farore. "Feel not hopeless, for soon your life will be open once more to the world and more than you could ever dream will come into happening! It is your destiny Link!" murmured Din. "We have one more thing to leave with you before we depart to the heavens...sisters..." said Nayru as she glanced at both her sisters. The Great Goddesses raised their arms to the morning sky and produced a magical pendant. It glowed with a gold color at this point. "This pendant we present to you for all you have done and accomplished!" said Farore proudly. "It is made from the pure and rare metals from the moon and sun, it had our essence within its core." said Din. "And it shall protect and guide you. As Din has said, it has our essence within. It is not a mortal possession, so if this is broken, our spirit will disperse to the heavens to us again. But we present it as a gift to you to help you through life's trials. When you need to use the balance of power, its jewel will glow red as to represent Din, and if the task at hand requires courage, it will glow green to represent Farore, and blue, for my essence when you need to use wisdom. It will guide you." Nayru explained. "It will glow purple when powers are not required. Or black if you are close to evil-"added Din. "And when you need all forces in balance, as for when the triforce are coming together. That would mean Ganondorf and the Princess Zelda would be with you or when all three of us are near." finished Farore. "What is the name then great Goddesses?" asked Link mystified. "And the name then...sisters, join me in the honor" said Farore. The Great Goddesses raised their divine arms to the sky as a glimmering pendant appeared in a great flash of light. "The Pendant of The Essence" the goddesses announced, their godly metallic voices ringing melodically into the morning air. It glowed bright gold against the gray sky as it drifted to Link's small hands. "We must leave you now Link...Goodbye!" said Nayru. "Goodbye Hero of Time...Link!" they said as their images faded softly into the morning air. "Thank you Great Goddesses...goodbye." said Link in a voice that was happier than it had been in days. The meeting seemed like, and was, pure magic! It was what he had wished and prayed for. It came true! Link looked down at the divine pendant in his hands. Its pure jewel glimmered a deep purple against the gold and silver. He put it around his neck and turned to find himself standing in front of his house. He looked to the pink morning sky and he could swear he saw the last three stars in the sky wink at him. He smiled and climbed the ladder to his bungalow. He walked over to his mirror and looked into the mirror. The pendant still glowed purple against his green tunic. He decided he would get breakfast ready for himself, for it was already morning, and he was nowhere near tired at this point in time. The Kokiri people were starting to gather in the village as usual. Link sat down with a plate with bread and fruit. He began to eat his fruit when he heard a knock on the front of his bungalow. "Uh...come in.," said Link. "Hello Link!" said Kekichi cheerfully as he pushed aside the hangings for the door. "Uh...I wanted to say sorry for acting the way I did last night. I was upset." said Kekichi apologetically. "Uh, it's not a problem. Glad to see you are all right now. What are the people in town saying now?" asked Link. "I was talking to Jinko and Minha this morning, and they said everybody is really angry at Mido. We all think he is a bad leader. But...I guess we cannot do anything unless the Great Deku Tree says to change it, but Mido is the only one allowed to visit is him, and he won't even talk about it." said Kekichi. "Oh! And...there was this on your porch. I thought I should bring it to you!" he handed Link a package. It was wrapped in a forest leaf, and was tied with yarn of red, blue and green. Link knew who this was from.  
"Oh, thank you! That was nice of you to do!" said Link taking the package. "Well...I bettered go. Sorry for being a jerk last night...I was just embarrassed." Said Kekichi as he got up from the stool he had been sitting at to leave. "It's alright...and thanks for bringing the package!" added Link. After Kekichi left and was headed up the path towards town, Link began to open the package. He carefully untied the colorful twine and set it on his table and then unwrapped the bundle of leaves. There lay his Kokiri Sword and Shield. Link sat there hiding his mirth. The goddesses had taken it from Mido's house! "Thank you again Goddesses!" Link exclaimed. Link decided when Mido found it was missing, he would come looking, and Link knew all to well who Mido would come looking for first. He decided he would hide it in the forest. Link had created a sanctuary for himself in the forest, and it was the perfect place. Link set out the door with the package wrapped back up in its wrappings. Link arrived to the entrance to his sanctuary in the forest. He scrambled up a tree and then jumped to the ledge near the entrance. High growing weeds concealed the entrance, and Link knew for sure no one knew where it was, not even Saria, and Link had made sure no one had followed him. After one last glimpse around the glade to make sure no one had followed, Link crawled through the tight hole to the opening. Link had created a couch of soft leaves and a table from a stump of a tree that had been there. Link had put a cow here and it mooed loudly, for it had not seen Link in months. Link had left some of his equipment here. He had left his bottles and his sling shot, his fairy boomerang and a small chest with a key he salvaged from a temple here, all the other weapons had been taken by time. He walked over to the chest and placed his sword and shield in it, and closed the lid and locked its lock before walking over to his cow. "Hey, how have you been Nelly?" he said petting her head. The cow mooed with approval, and Link began to play Epona's Song. A cool glass of refreshing milk would be comforting now. Link walked over to the plush couch and sat down for a rest. After today, Link knew life would get better every day after.


End file.
